


Strange Fits of Passion

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: International Stories, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-26
Updated: 1999-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: RayV is kiddnapped and Fraser goes to rescue him. And this is a PWP.





	Strange Fits of Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Extranos Momentos de Pasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120880) by Adalisa [archived by [dsa_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist)]. 



> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Strange Fits of Passion

## Strange Fits of Passion

by Adalisa

Author's webpage: http://members.tripod.com

Author's notes: English version of Extraños Momentos de Pasion.

* * *

O.k...  
I'm more confident in this fanfic writting stuff. And this is the result of a friend with a weird imagination, and a very interesting English Lit. Class. Although it doesn't has much of a plot. 

A thousand thanks to Gaby Maya, who gave me this idea with the question: "Benny is a Mountie, rigth? So what if..." 

Rated: R (Which is C around here) because of an explicit, graphic M/M relationship. 

Strange fits of Passion  
By: Adalisa Zrate 

It had been his fault, his and no one else, thought Fraser grimly as he rode in the night as fast as his horse could. It had been him who had insisted that Ray investigated Carver escape so he wouldn't be afraid of his threats, it had been him who had found the clues to Carver's hideout, an hour away from Chicago... and it had been him the one who, delayed by Inspector Thatcher and Consulate matters, hadn't been on time to stop Carver from kidnapping his lover, twenty four hours ago. 

Carver game was as sick as it had been the first time, only that now he hadn't bother with Ray's family and beloved ones. This time, Carver had Ray, and if Fraser didn't hurry, he would probably never see his dear partner alive. 

Briefly, he remembered Carver's cruel smile moments before, in the Precint, after had been captured by Huey... A smile so cruel and manipulative as the one that had made Ray loose his temper, when Fraser had been the one in danger. 

  * * * 



-Tell us where is Det. Vecchio, Carver... or you won't be able to go out in a technisism this time... - Jack Huey had insisted on doing the 

interrogatory, while Welsh and Fraser watched behind the darkened crystal. But Carver wasn't paying attention. His eyes were fixed in the mirror, aware that he was being observed, willing to make public all the secrets of his hated enemy. 

-I won't be going out anyway, detective Huey.- he said, with his usual educated tone.- I gave you all the clues you need, if you know how to see them. But if I were you, I would hurry. Or the Mountie won't be able to save his 'friend'. 

As expected, the dump was empty, and there wasn't a single sign that Ray or Carver where there. It had been the same before, when he was the one inside of the car, waiting to be crushed and Ray had come to the rescue... But Ray had been able to find him, even when he wasn't an expert tracer, so Fraser couldn't fail this time. 

Leaving the horse behind, Fraser surveyed the place, looking the soon to be crushed cars, searching for any indication of his lover's whereabouts. He didn't want to think on the possibility of being too late, of Ray dying horribly, either by lack of air, or crushed inside his loved Rivera. 

A flash of green caught his eye, and Ben let a sigh of relief out at finding the Riv, unscathed, parked in the middle of the wreck. It was empty, but at least he knew he was on the right track. And, given Carver's sadistic methods, it was almost certain that Ray was still alive somewhere. A careful inspection of the car, watching for any traps that Carver might have put inside, left him empty handed, even when he discovered that the engine was gone... Ray would be really mad when he found out, if he was still alive. He closed his eyes, and tried to listen to all the sounds around him. Now, Fraser realized that he should have waited for Huey, or even brought Dief with him, instead of coming out alone... But now it wasn't the time to recriminate himself. He had to find Ray. 

Suddenly, his whole body tensed as he thought he heard a weak moan. It was so low, that Fraser believed it to be just his imagination, but after a few seconds, he heard it again. In mere moments, he was opening the trunk of an old cadillac, to pull out his lover's trembling body, drawing a curse into himself. 

Ray was half naked, only a tattered silk shirt covering his body. He was bruised and dirty, but at first sight there wasn't any open wounds, which was a big relief for the mountie, even when he had no ways of knowing if there was any internal damage. Ray had his eyes closed, and an hypodermic lying on the floor of the trunk lead Fraser to believe that his partner had been drugged. 

Carefully, Fraser carried Ray's body to the horse, and straddled the cop's body in front of him, trying to help his lover to stay on the horse. As the soft horsehair came in contact with his ass, Ray opened his eyes, disoriented, but glad to see Ben's loving face so near, so he pulled closer and kissed the mountie with passion. 

Ben backed up, startled by Ray's reaction, cutting the kiss before it could get more serious. The Italian hazel eyes were almost black with arousal, and Fraser had to use all his will power to stop himself from kissing his lover senseless. 

-Ray, you've been drugged, beaten and maybe worse... I have to take you to a hospital right now. 

-I don't want to go to a hospital, Benny... -Ray's voice sounded weak, shaken, but the desire that emanated from each word was unmistakable. \- I ... I want you... I want you to be with me... in me... Do you understand, Benny? 

As he spoke, Ray was trying to capture Fraser's mouth again, and Fraser, getting more and more worried for his own self control, pulled out the reins, hastening their return to Chicago. He was hoped that the fresh air cleared his lover's mind a little... But after a few seconds he realized he had made a mistake... 

To prevent Ray from falling from his horse, it was necessary that Fraser used his body, pushing him against the horse's neck. That might seem very sensible, but the fast movement of the horse made their bodies move in rhythm, causing a very particular reaction in both of hem. And as Ray moved, so his groin was placed right below Fraser's, the horse's soft hair caressed his ass, arousing him to the point of no return, making him moan. 

The sound, full of pleasure, hit Fraser like a lighting bolt. Even with the red serge, he could feel his lover's quickening breath hitting his neck, and how his own body responded to the delicious pressure that it meant. 

Taking full advantage of Benny's distraction, Ray reached his goal, locking the Mountie in a kiss. As Fraser's mouth opened, he explored each inch, with hunger and need, trying to reach his friend throat. And Fraser couldn't resist anymore. With no more than a groan, he answered the kiss with a passion and arousal that matched Ray's. Their tongues intertwined with frenetic urgency, in an endless second. 

When the kiss ended, Fraser stopped the horse... He was breathing with difficulty, knowing that they couldn't reach Chicago in that state. Ray tried to complain, but the Mountie managed to change their position, so now the cop was facing the horse. Then, efficiently, he opened his pants, freeing his erection. 

-Oohh...-Ray giggled when he felt the hard contact with his behind.- I didn't knew you liked this games, Benny... - And to show his lover how much he did liked those games, Ray moved, sliding his own growing member over the silky horse hair. 

-I'm more inventive thanks to you, Ray... -Benny managed to place himself so his face would be right over his beloved Italian's neck, as he controlled his breathing and his hands. In any other circumstance, Fraser's conscious mind would be screaming at him over the imprudence of such actions, but that voice had been silent for a long time. Without hesitation, Benny guided himself with a shaking hand to fill the gap between him and Ray, to be inside his lover's body. 

-Oh, Benny!!- Ray began to moan, since at the same time he felt the loving penetration, Fraser took the reins again and began to ride back to Chicago. It was an incredible sensation, each thrust, each movement of his Canadian lover was countered by the silky hair of the horse caressing his balls, as they rode together to the limit of pleasure. With his hands tied up, Ray could only touch Benny's chest, as he tried to get them higher or lower, to prolong the moment, but it was impossible. And Fraser understood, as he leaned over, reaching one of Ray's ears to nibble it with passion. 

Ben couldn't believe what he was doing, as a small part of his brain listed the numerous regulations, both legal and moral, that he was breaking while he was loving his partner in such a... public way. But those protests were easily silenced by another voice, the one that reminded him that as long as Ray was safe, they were together... that nobody could part them. And that feeling, fueled by the incredible strength that keep them joined with the fast race of the horse, by the movement of their bodies, was the only thing that mattered. 

And anyway, if someone had seen the lovers he wouldn't had suspected anything. They were only two men riding in a black horse... that had a thin white line in it's hair. A white line that looked like a rain made of stars, in the middle of the darkest night. 

End 

e-mail: 


End file.
